1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile ferroelectric memory device and a method for driving the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a nonvolatile ferroelectric memory, i.e., a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) has a data processing speed equal to a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and retains data even in power off. For this reason, the nonvolatile ferroelectric memory has received much attention as a next generation memory device.
The FRAM and DRAM are memory devices with similar structures, but the FRAM includes a ferroelectric capacitor having a high residual polarization characteristic. The residual polarization characteristic permits data to be maintained even if an electric field is removed.
FIG. 1 shows hysteresis loop of a general ferroelectric. As shown in FIG. 1, even if polarization induced by the electric field has the electric field removed, data is maintained at a certain amount (i.e., d and a states) without being erased due to the presence of residual polarization (or spontaneous polarization). A nonvolatile ferroelectric memory cell is used as a memory device by corresponding the d and a states to 1 and 0, respectively.
A related art nonvolatile ferroelectric memory device will now be described. FIG. 2 shows unit cell of a related art nonvolatile ferroelectric memory.
As shown in FIG. 2, the related art nonvolatile ferroelectric memory includes a bitline B/L formed in one direction, a wordline W/L formed to cross the bitline, a plate line P/L spaced apart from the wordline in the same direction as the wordline, a transistor T1 with a gate connected with the wordline and a source connected with the bitline, and a ferroelectric capacitor FC1. A first terminal of the ferroelectric capacitor FC1 is connected with a drain of the transistor T1 and second terminal is connected with the plate line P/L.
The data input/output operation of the related art nonvolatile ferroelectric memory device will now be described. FIG. 3a is a timing chart illustrating the operation of the write mode of the related art nonvolatile ferroelectric memory device, and FIG. 3b is a timing chart illustrating the operation of read mode thereof.
During the write mode, an externally applied chip enable signal CSBpad is activated from high state to low state. At the same time, if a write enable signal WEBpad is applied from high state to low state, the write mode starts. Subsequently, if address decoding in the write mode starts, a pulse applied to a corresponding wordline is transited from low state to high state to select a cell.
A high signal in a certain period and a low signal in a certain period are sequentially applied to a corresponding plate line in a period where the wordline is maintained at high state. To write a logic value "1" or "0" in the selected cell, a high signal or low signal synchronized with the write enable signal WEBpad is applied to a corresponding bitline.
In other words, a high signal is applied to the bitline, and if the low signal is applied to the plate line in a period where the signal applied to the wordline is high, a logic value "1" is written in the ferroelectric capacitor. A low signal is applied to the bitline, and if the signal applied to the plate line is high, a logic value "0" is written in the ferroelectric capacitor.
The reading operation of data stored in a cell by the above operation of the write mode will now be described. If an externally applied chip enable signal CSBpad is activated from high state to low state, all of bitlines become equipotential to low voltage by an equalizer signal EQ before a corresponding wordline is selected.
Then, the respective bitline becomes inactive and an address is decoded. The low signal is transited to the high signal in the corresponding wordline according to the decoded address so that a corresponding cell is selected.
The high signal is applied to the plate line of the selected cell to destroy data corresponding to the logic value "1" stored in the ferroelectric memory. If the logic value "0" is stored in the ferroelectric memory, the corresponding data is not destroyed.
The destroyed data and the data that is not destroyed are output as different values by the ferroelectric hysteresis loop, so that a sensing amplifier senses the logic value "1" or "0". In other words, if the data is destroyed, the "d" state is transited to an "f" state as shown in hysteresis loop of FIG.1. If the data is not destroyed, "a" state is transited to the "f" state. Thus, if the sensing amplifier is enabled after a set time has elapsed, the logic value "1" is output in case that the data is destroyed while the logic value "0" is output in case that the data is not destroyed.
As described above, after the sensing amplifier outputs data, to recover the data to the original data, the plate line becomes inactive from high state to low state at the state that the high signal is applied to the corresponding wordline.
However, the related art nonvolatile ferroelectric memory device and the method for driving the same has various disadvantages.
First, the nonvolatile ferroelectric memory cell requires chip active time and precharge time. Since the levels of the wordline and the plate line should be transited during the precharge time in the related art, the precharge time should be longer. The longer precharge time causes chip cycle time to be longer. This may deteriorate chip characteristics.
Furthermore, loading difference of bitlines is caused by the capacitance difference between the main cell and the reference cell. The loading difference cannot be solved in the related. This deteriorates sensing margin.